fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanjo Rina
"If you think you're strong enough to strike me down, bring it on. You won't get to them." ''- Rina finally admitting that she is accepting Kaede and Hotaru's friendship. History Before becoming a Pretty Cure WIP Becoming Cure Mystery WIP Teaming up with Cure Secret and Cure Daylight WIP Achieving her Excel Powers WIP Appearance Rina WIP Cure Mystery WIP Personality Rina is very serious, and does at time come off as downright mean. She does very rarely laugh, and does hardly smile in the beginning of the series. She takes, as everything else, her Pretty Cure duties seriously. WIP Cure Mystery Cure Mystery is the 3rd member of the Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era cures, and also the last of the trio to get her Excel form. Transformation Rina forms a circle with her hands around the gem on her diadem, and calls ''"Tick Tock! Pretty Cure! Time Release!", causing the purple gem to glow, and gusts with purple sparkles shoot out of it. The winds spin around Rina, creating small purple tornadoes around her body. Rina claps her hands, and her arm-pieces appear in a flash of light. Rina does a backflip, and as she lands, she places one foot before the other, and as she puts her feet down, the tornadoes around her feet disappear, showing her shoes and socks. Rina spins around, and stops abruptly, causing her dress to reaveal. Rina's hair lengthes and is put into a low ponytail, and a final gust shoot out of the gem on her diadem, and it spins around her hair, changing the colour as it goes to the tips. A closeup on Rinas face is shown and she smiles, and blinks once, as her eyecolour changes to light grey. Rina is shown fullbody, fully transformed, Cure Mystery poses, and introduces herself. Attacks |-|Cure Mystery= * - Cure Mystery's helping move. It temporarilyups the target (and later in the series tagets) stats, such as speed, strength, defence, etc. ***Cure Mystery calls "Historical...", and sends a sparkle high up in the air. The sparkle fall back down as a shooting star, and Mystery closes her eyes and links her hands together, as if she was wishing on something, and the sparkle hits Mystery who opens her eyes as she's surrounded in a purple sparkling light. She raises up her hands, and the light concentrates into her hands. She calls "Wishes!" and shoots the light towards the target. * - WIP * - Cure Mystery's main finisher/purifier. WIP |-|Excel Cure Mystery= WIP |-|Legendary Cure Mystery= WIP Excel Form Cure Mystery is the last of the trio to aquire her Excel Belt. Legendary Form WIP Relationships Kaede Ihara: 'Rina and Kaede's relationship is rather jumbled up. While Kaede would say that Rina was her friend immediately, Rina isn't so sure. Rina admires Kaede, but does not want to admit it, as she does feel a bit guilty from when she straight up told Kaede and Hotaru to shut up when they asked her to join them. On the other hand, for Kaede, the fact that Rina turned the other two down left Kaede's mind as soon as Rina descided to join them. 'Hotaru Maeda: WIP Aion: Aion was suspicious of Rina (as Cure Mystery) before she agreed to fight with the other cures, which she afterwards does completely accept, and forgive, as he was in his full rights to be suspicious of her. They get along famously, and understand each other very well. WIP Ethymology : Sanjo means "Third Daughter", which could be a reference to her being the third out of three daughters. : The meaning of Rina is unknown. Trivia Only counting the canon cures and the ones in the series created by Sweetangel823 *Cure Mystery is the first purple cure to have power over winds and gusts. **Milky Rose's power is the blue rose. **Cure Moonlight's power is related to flowers. **Cure Muse's power is related to music. **Cure Sword's power is spades. **Cure Fortune's power is stars. WIP Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Females